


Surprises

by ericaprice2008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaprice2008/pseuds/ericaprice2008





	Surprises

The air is crisp and cool; a perfect autumn evening. The sun was just beginning to set, trees casting long shadows across the ground. A few red and yellow leaves cascaded to the ground on a light breeze. All was peaceful...until you came barreling through the scene. 

You stopped behind a thick grouping of trees, hoping to have a moment to catch your breath and rest. Placing your hands on your knees, you took several deep breaths while listening for movement. You knew he was out here, hunting you; stalking you like a predator after his prey. You had to make it to the bunker before he caught you. “If I can just make it to Sam, I’ll be safe,” you thought, peering around the trees to look for your pursuer. The only sounds you heard were the rustling of falling leaves, a small babbling stream, and your wildly beating heart.

With a small sigh, you began making your way slowly in the direction of the bunker. To the untrained eye, it was almost impossible to find. Luckily you had been living there with the Winchesters for a few years and you knew how to find it from any direction. That was one thing the boys were adamant about- you always being able to find your way home. You’d gotten lost in these woods more than once when they would dump you out here, blindfolded, and expected to find your way home. Sam was always more sympathetic, always bringing you your favorite snack when he’d come find you. Dean, on the other hand, was always a little tougher on you. You’d finally proved to him that you could do it; you didn’t miss the happy smirk on his face the night you walked in a mere forty-five minutes after he dropped you in the woods. 

A twig snapped behind you, pulling you away from your memories. You paused and listened carefully for any other sound. Stirring of fallen leaves across the forest floor caused your blood to blood to freeze in your veins. 

“Shit!” you murmured under your breath before you started running again. You heard a deep chuckle behind you, provoking you to run faster. 

You smiled slightly as the bunker came into view. Just a few more steps and you would be safe. There’s no way he could catch you now. You pushed yourself to run at a breakneck pace over the last few feet. You wrapped you hand around the smoothness of the door knob and risked a glance behind you. Expecting to see some sign of your hunter, you saw nothing. He should have been right behind you. Shrugging, you tried to make your way into the bunker.

Only you couldn’t. You tried for several moments to open it to no avail. The door wouldn’t budge. You checked your phone, hoping you could call Sam for backup. A black screen was all that greeted you.   
“Dammit, I swear I charged this stupid thing this morning,” you murmured as you shoved it back into your pocket. It was getting dark now, the full moon shining through the trees was the only light left. You picked your way carefully around to the garage entrance, hoping you’d be able to open that one. You hadn’t heard any noises other than your own in a while. Surely he hadn’t given up that easily; he had never given up easily in his life. 

As you rounded the corner, you heard the crunching of dead leaves underneath heavy boots.

“Hey there sweetheart,” he drawled with a smirk.

You jumped, hand already curled around the gun at your waist. 

“Whoa there, darlin. It’s just me.” 

Black boots slowly emerged from the shadows, followed by jean clad bowlegs, a dark flannel and jacket, finally revealing smirking pink lips and fiercely green eyes.

“Dammit Dean!” you yell, willing yourself to relax. 

“Aw, Princess, did I scare you?”

“No, you just surprised me is all…”

“Oh, I’m full of surprises,” he claimed, a predatory look in his eye. 

You shivered slightly. “Like what?” you asked innocently. 

With a low growl, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. 

“Dean!” you squealed as he started walking toward the bunker. He simply smacked your ass as he kicked the door closed with his heel. 

Sam looked up from his book, “I take it she lost the game?”

Dean paused, threw him the keys to Baby, and continued down the hall. “I wouldn’t plan on being home for a while if I were you.”

You giggled at the situation you’d found yourself in. Who knew suggesting a simple game of hide and seek with your boyfriend would end up being so much fun?!


End file.
